The Ghostly Gala
by BejewelledMasks
Summary: Moaning Myrtle has finally found her one and only true love with a very special person. It's a really random story. Please read.
1. Chapter 1 : Maybe

Chapter 1: Maybe?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the characters you don't already know and the plot. 

So, I got this idea when a friend wondered what it would be like if a ghost got married and well, we decided it would be an overtop idea with crazy happiness.

The story is Moaning Myrtle finally meets her true love. Set a bit after Harry and Ginny's marriage. Its a weird mixture of My little Pony, Cinderella, Bratz and Harry Potter. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the characters you don't already know and the plot.

guys, this is my first fic so please give constructive criticism.

Now I will stop and continue with the story.

It was a beautiful day in Hogwarts. However there was one which currently wailing in a bathroom. More over her bathroom. It was a common occurrence which happened every  
day however this day was different. It was the Grand Ghostly Gala which only occurred every 129 years.

Moaning Myrtle was devastated. Well more devastated than she usually was. It was her first Grand Ghosty Gala and she should have been getting ready, applying her moonshine lipgloss and tying her hair into fancier curls but she wasn't. Perched on a window sill she sat gloomily.

" It's not fair! I have no one to go with, not one single ghost!" She wailed. She couldn't even go anywhere except to the Gala so she couldn't buy anything to wear. After all, not known to all but there were lots of ghostly shops and ghosts could change clothes.

Suddenly there was a POOF! And there stood 5 other ghosts. Myrtle gaped. These were the fashionistas who had died in a car accident a few years after her.

" Hey! We felt that someone was in need of a dire fashion crisis!" Beamed Chloe.

" Howdy! Ya must be her!" Retorted Amy.

" Darling, we're here to assist you," purred Diana.

" It's a pity you can't get out of here but we'll have to make do," Tilly said.

" Well, aren't you gonna say any thing?" Said Meredith.

Myrtle's mouth opened, slack jawed as she stared at them in awe.

" Really, I mean I would love to, Thank you soo very much! I mean it's amazing just being in your presence . You are the best, gabbled Myrtle.

" We get this, like a lot, good to know we still have our magic touch!" Snorted Meredith, chewing her customary gum.

" Well, we had better get move on!" Said Diana, " We have three main things, Hair, Make-Up and a Beautiful dress!"

" Ohhhh! I know let's work in teams, Diana and Meredith, you find the perfect dress, Amy and Tilly you're on Hair duty, and as for me, I'll do the make up" shrilled Chloe in Excitement.

 **Please Review**

**Remember however that this is my first fic so no horrible flames**

 **I will only continue if I get one review**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Makeover

Chapter 2 : The Makeover

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the characters you don't already know and the plot.

Please Review, Enjoy!

Diana and Meredith entered Tiffany's, the most famous dress shop in the whole of Ghost Alley, the ghost version of Diagonal Alley. Very few humans knew about this place.  
They stared around at the array of ghostly colours, of pearly whites and dusky reds and milky purples. Which one would suit Myrtle?

" Di, what do you think of this one?" Asked Meredith pointing at a crimson strapless gown.

" No way, Hon, what about this instead, too showy?" Asked Diana pointing at a strange bubble gum pink dress that showed way too much ghost skin.

" I don't think so, what about this one?" Asked Meredith pointing at a stylish nuns gown.

" No, none of these seem right for Myrtle," Diana replied. they both sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Perfume shop, Amy and Tilly stared a the different fragrances.

" The thing is, said Tilly, " it has got to smell like Myrtle, I mean it's no use her smelling like violets or spring grass"

" I agree, Myrtle seems like a warm smell, kind of Christmassy like myrtle leaves," said Amy.

They searched for the perfect blend, sniffing at each delicate bottle.

* * *

Chloe sighed as she stared at the piles of hairstyle magazines lying at her feet. Not one of them suited her.

" Myrtle has a more loose style," she thought, " like curly hair with a few tendrils hanging at the the sides and the main hair out up in those fancy messy buns"

" That's it!" She exclaimed as she quickly sketched it.

* * *

Diana and Meredith searched the rows of dresses peering round, searching for the right one. Suddenly a little glimmer caught Diana's eye. It was gorgeous. Beckoning Meredith, Diana pulled out the dress with a flourish and they were shocked. It was perfect and only cost 56 Ghostsense.  
They walked up to the counter and said,

" I'd like to buy this dress and have it delivered to Hogwarts,"

" Sure, would you like it gift wrapped or delivery parcelled?" The shop clerk said.

" Normal Delivery!" They said.

Now, they just had to find the perfect shoes and accessories.

* * *

Amy and Tilly searched round the Isles for the perfect scent. Then, they saw it. Wrapped in a vintage butterfly bottle, it smelled of Myrtle and Christmas with a light touch of violet.

Gorgeous. They smiled and pulled out a few wads of money.

Now to find the perfect shade of blusher.

* * *

Chloe smirked, pulling together a few clips and bits and bobs. Myrtle was not going to know what hit her.

The girls piled in to the bathroom, panting from their extreme shopping spree. Myrtle's eyes widened.

" I can't thank more for doing this for me," wailed Myrtle

" Why, it's part of our job of course!" Said Meredith

" And it's so fun meeting new people!" Beamed Chloe.

" So girls, let's get started, Make ups first, then hair and then the dress" shouted Diana.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Ghostly Gala

Chapter 3 : The Ghostly Gala

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the characters you don't already know and the plot.

Hope you enjoy PLEASE REVIEW!

The girls stared at Myrtle in awe. She looked breath taking. Well, breath taking for a very pimply 16 year old ghost.

" Myrtle you look absolutely fun-tastic ," beamed Chloe.

" Darling I agree," purred Diana.

Myrtle stood nervously, dressed in a loose, tight waisted pale green dress, intertwined with cobwebs and spiders.

Her face was lightly accented with gems and yellow eyeshadow, spectacles painted gold.  
Her hair was put up in a messy bun, framing her face and little cobwebs were embroidered in it.  
" Well we had better get a move on, hadn't we ?" Said Amy, " Don't want to be late for the gala. "  
Let's go!

* * *

Myrtle entered nervously through the grand arches of a door way. She bit her lip, she hadn't even gone to a party when she was alive, let alone dead!  
Gathering her courage she sauntered in, waiting for the boos and tomatoes to be thrown at her. Nothing happened!  
Maybe, she had a chance here, just maybe.

* * *

Meanwhile the fashionistas went to their favourite area. The Grand Ghostly Gala wasn't just a ball, it was an event!

Chloe wanted to be the life of the party, opting to celebrate with balloons and cake than high eloquence.  
With a big smile she floated giddily to the party.

* * *

Amy watched from a distance as her role models, Luuucy Haaale and Taytayloor Swiiift chattered.  
She had always wanted to be a country singer like them. She sighed and marched up to them.

* * *

Diana loved high society. To marry a rich young gentle ghost was her greatest desire and this was the event. He would open the door for her and call her precious. Ah yes, her handsome prince!

* * *

Tilly loved animals. Their cute furry bodies, their silky fur, their reptile skin, she could almost understand them!  
The palace where this was host had the most magnificent gardens you had eve seen with every sort of animal ever. They would love her!

* * *

And finally Meredith, whose mentor would be coming. It would be nice to natter along with her, debating whether silk was better that lace.

* * *

Myrtle sipped her Blooming Punch as she sat on the steps. The fashionistas were somewhere and she had no one to talk to. Suddenly a rather handsome bespectacled boy sat next to her.  
" Fair madam, would you do me the honour of this gracious dance?" He asked comically in a posh voice.

" Why yes kind Sir," replied Myrtle as she giggled nervously. Why would he ask her, a pigeon in peacock feathers.

He whisked her around the room and she glanced at him.  
A pale forehead held gold lenses and his face was slightly dotted with pimples.

She smiled, someone was finally interested I her.

* * *

The pale boy let out a long sigh. Gala's were so boring. As he glanced round the room he noticed a rather upset girl sitting on the stairs.

Smirking he sauntered up to her. He vaguely noticed inviting her to dance. He was always expected to attend these things. He wasn't even a someone, just s lowly being. Startled he felt a curious pair of eyes staring at him. Rather self conscious he glanced at the girl I front of him.

Her face was masked by her spectacles that framed her face and she wore s lovely green dress. Pale green like ivy, his favourite colour. He decided to talk,  
" Well madam, I am Squire Oliver of the Royal court of young queen Elizabeth I I"  
" And I am Myrtle, Hogwarts Ghost," she replied. Myrtle huh, a nice name, of those flowers.

* * *

Chloe jumped up and down, ready for her grand entrance inside her cake. One Two Three! She waited for the laughter but instead she found the disdained sniffs of ladies and men who never had the joy of fun before. This was not as fun as she hoped it to be.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Ghostly Gala Part 2

**Chapter 4 : The Grand Gala Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the characters you don't already know and the plot.**

 **With a side note please know that this is plain fluff and isn't going to be much 'drama' as such or some jealous girlfriend or a murderer like most plots. Just enjoy it as a fun light hearted story.**

 **Hope you enjoy PLEASE REVIEW!**

Grabbing the murky milkshake she had waited ages to get she strode up to the pair.  
" Hi, I'm Amy, your biggest fan," she gushed and continued," I'm quite the singer myself,"

Suddenly she noticed the singers had wondered away, now talking to Franklin Roosevelt. Sighing dejectedly she traced the rim of the cup.

* * *

Through the doors would be her future. Her future with a handsome dude prince!

One, two, three. She elegantly burst through the door.

With a gracious smile, Diana stood at the door way, twirling a loose strand with style.  
Opening her eyes she smirked at the onlooking eyes, before remembering that it was extremely unladylike to do so.  
The one that caught her attention was a haughty blonde haired guy with a bejewelled crown upon his head and looked extremely interested. Suddenly conscience of her appearance she smoothed down her strapless white gown, embroidered with Rhine stones and flowers, before checking that her elegant hairdo was intact. Her coal-black curls had stayed, good. Slightly sashaying she twirled towards the prince. She smiled, urging him to say something, the guy started the conversation. Bored of waiting, Diana started,

" Hey, I just sort of noticed you were by yourself so I just came over, I'm Diana, Diana Cordelia Kimberly though though you can call me Diana," she babbled.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
Well not really,

" Diana there you are! Have you seen the others, we need to warn Myrtle!" Exclaimed Meredith, dragging her from the impatient prince next to her.  
" Why what's the matter?" Asked Di.

" Well, you know how we bought all of Myrtle's stuff from ghost shops, well I got a message from all of the shops saying that the magic they use to make it ghost suitable has gone wrong! They said that it will disappear after 2 hours of being worn. That means all her clothes will disappear at midnight!"

" Oh dear! That's such a shame, Myrtle's quite a sweet little thing, I don't want her to be disappointed. There there, you know what go look for Myrtle and I'll look for the others to be on guard. There there!" Said Diana in a comfortingly bossy voice.  
Meredith scrambled off, searching for Myrtle when she saw her with a rather nice looking guy. At least she was having a splendid time but now she would be even more embarrassed if her clothes disappeared and she was only left in her ragged Hogwarts costume.  
" Myrtle! Over here!" Shouted Meredith anxiously.  
" Sure," she said ambling nearer, an amiable smile frozen on her face.  
" Hey Meredith, I just want to thank you for your help! I'm actually talking to a boy my age,"Myrtle said happily.  
" Oh, don't thank me just yet," she said darkly.  
" What do you mean?" Asked Myrtle concerned.  
" You have to be out of here by 12:00, your clothes will disappear then!" Meredith replied her thoughts rushed and anxious. Myrtle's smile disappeared and her eyes started to water.  
" Look just have an amazing time till twelve and then just go, we'll meet you in the coffee shop with some nice clothes, Kay," comforted Meredith. Every thing will be fine.

 **So I've finally uploaded, yayyyyyy!**

 **So Please REVIEWWWWWWWW!**

 **REVIEWWWWWWW**

 **REVIEWWWWWW**

 **REVIEWWWWW**

 **REVIEWWWW**

 **REVIEWWW**

 **I shall stop now but please REVIEW**


End file.
